


All In The Family

by crumplelush



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: Gen, Overprotective Brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4579077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crumplelush/pseuds/crumplelush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy finds out about Tommy and David's relationship, and thinks that David has an ulterior motive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All In The Family

**Author's Note:**

> Now that Tommy/David is canon (kinda), lots of people have done their version of what they think would happen once Billy found out. This is mine.
> 
> Billy is kind of a jerk here, but it's because he loves his brother. David knows that.

“What the actual hell David?”

David just sighed to himself and stepped away from his front door, giving Billy room to enter.

“Come in Billy. Do you want some coffee? I just made some.”

Billy just glared at him. David ignored it and turned away to head into his kitchen, Billy stomping along behind him. The waves of irritation flowing off of Billy were practically tangible. It was a good thing he had a tight control over his powers now. If this had happened five years ago David would probably be a thin red paste on the ground.

David topped up his mug and poured Billy a fresh one, placing on the table in front of him. Billy ignored it. He was just staring at David with narrowed eyes and an expression on his face that indicated he was three seconds away from teleporting certain parts of David’s anatomy to distant lands – while keeping the rest of him in his kitchen.

“Clearly you have something to say Billy. Why don’t you just go ahead and say it?” David said as he took a sip of his too-hot coffee and sat down onto chair. Billy stayed on his feet.

“Just what the hell are you playing at? First you kiss my boyfriend. Now you’re dating my brother. Are you on some ridiculous mission to work your way around everyone that I love? What’s next? Am I going to come home one day to find you hitting on my mom and dad?” Billy said.

“Well that’s a little offensive”

“No, you don’t get to be offended right now. I want to know what the hell you think you’re playing at. You kissed Teddy when you knew he was having an emotional crisis about his very existence and tried to convince him that our relationship was bad for him – when it was the one thing he thought he could count on. I forgave you for that because you thought you were both about to die and weren’t thinking rationally, but it was still a jerk move.”

“I know, and I still feel bad for it.”

“So why the hell are you moving in on Tommy? Trying to break up me and my boyfriend didn’t work out, so you thought you’d try your hand at my twin? Do you have it in for me or something?”

That was it. “This isn’t about you!” David shouted. “I’m sorry for what happened with Teddy. I was an asshole, I admit it. I’m not trying to drive a wedge between you. I don’t have any feelings for Teddy any more. I feel the same way about him that I do about you and Kate and Noh and America. This thing between me and Tommy is unrelated to that, it just happened.” David put his coffee down and sank back into his chair, head back and eyes closed.

Billy took the seat opposite him. “You know how this looks though, right? How do I know you’re serious? That you’re not going to hurt him.”

That surprised David. He opened his eyes in shock and looked at Billy. Saw past his anger and saw the worry underneath.

“You’re worried that I’m going to hurt Tommy” he said. It wasn’t a question.

Billy nodded imperceptibly. “After the incident with Teddy I’m wary. The two people I love more than anyone else in the world and you’ve made moves on both of them. You must know how that looks.”

David nodded. “This wasn’t planned. Believe me. Tommy is irritating as hell sometimes. If I was going to set out to seduce someone it wouldn’t be the guy who talks through movies and thinks that poking people in the side is the most fun past-time ever.” Billy laughed, despite himself.

David smiled at him and continued. “The thing about Tommy is that you can’t help but like him despite yourself. He gets under your skin and you get used to him being there and don’t want him to leave. I know what it looks like. For a long time I resisted this relationship precisely because I didn’t want you to think that I was ‘working my way around your family’ as you put it. But I like Tommy, I really do. I wish he wouldn’t kidnap me on my lunch breaks and refuse to bring me back to New York because he was enjoying the Spanish sun or whatever, but I still like him regardless. The fact that he’s your brother has nothing to do with any of it.”

“Wait, he kidnapped you on your lunch break and took you to Spain?” Billy asked, laughter pulling at the corner of his lips.

“Yeah. I was half an hour late back because he wouldn’t bring me home so I was stranded.”

That made Billy laugh out loud. “Yeah that sounds like Tommy. Seriously, whatever completely horrible things I could do to you would be nothing compared to what you’re doing to yourself by dating him.”

David relaxed at that. Billy seemed to understand and accept their relationship and that was really the only thing that mattered. Billy’s opinion meant more to Tommy than he let on. David didn’t even think that Tommy himself realised how much he needed Billy’s approval.

“So we’re cool then?” he asked, and felt relief flood his body as Billy nodded.

“Yeah we’re OK. I just needed to know that you weren’t playing around with Tommy.”

“I understand.”

Billy stood up to leave, his untouched coffee still warm. David walked him to the door, feeling awkward. Despite Billy’s words David knew it would be a while before they would be comfortable around each other again. David hoped it wouldn’t be too long though. Team bonding was painful enough as it was, without any extra awkwardness.

He pulled open the door for Billy and opened his mouth to say goodbye, but Billy spoke before he could say a word.

“I believe you when you say that this is genuine and that you’re not out to hurt Tommy. But I have to say this. If you do hurt him, if you break his heart, then I’ll be waiting for you. And you will regret it.”

David looked at his teammate. His friend who – dressed in baggy jeans and a Captain America hoodie – looked every inch the skinny nerd that he was. But David knew what was behind the facade, knew what Billy was capable of if he truly wanted something. If he had a powerful enough motivation. And David knew that Tommy was more than enough reason in Billy’s mind. He took the warning for what it was.

“I can’t promise that it won’t end badly. I can’t promise that my feelings won’t ever change and I’ll let him down. But I can promise you that I’m not planning for it. Here and now I like Tommy and I like being his boyfriend. Crazy surprises and all. I can promise you that if things do change that I’ll be honest about it. I won’t drag things out and hurt him more. That’s one thing I can promise you.”

Billy searched his eyes for a moment and then seemed to find whatever he was looking for, because he smiled and nodded. “Good enough” he said.

Billy stepped through the door and turned to wave a goodbye. “Thanks for the coffee and our chat. Oh, and welcome to the family” he said, before heading down the corridor.

David smiled and closed the door behind him. _The family_ , he thought to himself. He liked the sound of that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it. I'm crumplelush over on tumblr too, if you want to come say hi. :)


End file.
